


Strangers

by momobqmi



Category: Kakegurui
Genre: Angst, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gen, Lots of Angst, M/M, Multi, Useless Lesbians, don’t worry there will be a happy ending, hi idk what this is uhh, just kidding, lots of gay, poor sayaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momobqmi/pseuds/momobqmi
Summary: What happened? What’s going on? Why is Sayaka panicking? Why is she panicking?’Oh. Right.Yumeko won.. She lost.. And now, her and the dear President are nothing but strangers.(au where Sayaka loses in the Towers of Doors but instead of jumping off, the bet was just for her to lose connections with the President)





	Strangers

Chapter One. 

  * Complete Strangers 



 

“ _ **You are now a stranger to me, Igarashi.**_ ”

The words were spoken so carelessly, and Sayaka didn’t know if she could properly handle the situation she was in. 

“P-President?!” Sayaka cried out. “President! I don’t- I don’t understand!“ She clutched her chest, staring wide eyed at the white haired girl. 

“My, my, Igarashi.. Weren’t you listening when I told you? If you lose, you will live only as a  complete stranger to me.” Kirari spoke without concern.

Sayaka stood there, her body cold, stiff, and pale. As time passed, she felt herself growing senseless. 

“No.”

That was all that she was able to say. 

“No.. No.. No.” She repeated, backing away from the area she stood in. “No..” She continued, falling to the ground as she buried her face in her hands. 

“How could.. How could I have lost? How.. How did I lose?” She managed to say. 

Had she not answered everything correctly? Had she gotten to correct answer, but not the correct solution? Had she been too slow? Had Yumeko outsmarted the girl? Had she underestimated what this girl was capable of?! Had she been too logical..? 

She cried silently, tears spilling from the corners of her eyes. She gasped occasionally, muffling them with her tear-filled palms. 

Yumeko carefully approached the girl, placing her hand on her shoulder in attempt to comfort her, but Sayaka was unable to feel a thing. 

“Are you okay?” Yumeko’s voice was soft and soothing. Sayaka almost felt as if she could lean into the girl’s arms and listen to the smoothness of her voice.. But she didn’t. 

The red eyed girl pulled out a small cloth, handing it to Sayaka, only to have her hand be harshly pushed away. 

Oh. Jabami Yumeko..

This is her fault? _Isn’t it_? 

“You!” Sayaka snapped, pointing accusingly at the said girl. Yumeko stumbled a bit from the sudden outburst. “This is your.. This is your fault!” She continued, her voice raising by the moment. 

“I wouldn’t have lost if you.. if you.. if..” Sayaka had found herself at lost for words as she met eyes with the President. 

The President’s stare was cold and venom-filled.. and Sayaka felt as if hell was burning in them. 

“That’s  enough , _Igarashi_. You agreed on these terms, and you were unable to defeat Jabami. Therefore, we are now _nothing but strangers_.“ Kirari’s voice was bitter. “Now I’d hate to leave so soon, but I have some business to attend to back at the Student Council.” 

Sayaka’s voice was caught in her throat as Kirari made her way towards the exit. Sayaka wanted to scream. She wanted to shout. To yell. To do whatever she can to keep the President from leaving. But all she was able to do was continue to choke out a sob and grip harshly at her aching chest. 

“P-President!” She finally cried out, but Kirari didn’t even attempt to look back at the crying girl. 

“Please- Please don’t go!” She began to tremble, “Please.. I need you!” She stood up, only to fall back down again. 

“President!” She felt the colors drain from her face as Kirari stepped out the door. 

“ **_Kirari_**! ” Sayaka’s voice was nothing but shattered glass, and for a moment, just a split second, she could have sworn she saw the President  _flinch_ . 

“Goodbye, Igarashi.” Were last words that Sayaka may ever hear from Kirari. 

-

Sayaka had felt  dizzy and burnt out after the long and exhausting gamble.. Walking to her dorm, she tried her best not to cry. This goal was one she was able to achieve. 

As soon as she reached the small, familiar, room, she lied down on her bed feeling tense, yet, comfortable. 

“It hurts.” She mumbled. “Everything hurts.” Mentally.. physically.. spiritually... It all hurt. 

She had risked the entire relationship of her and the President.. For what? To have Yumeko die? No, no. That bet was put off for being ‘too boring.’ She played a game in which if she were to win, Yumeko would stop gambling.. How stupid.. How stupid that was.. Even if Sayaka won.. Yumeko would still be here. Yumeko would still go after the President! Sayaka had betted something far more important and.. and.. and she lost. She lost all connections she had with the President. All but one;

her feelings.. her emotions.

Sayaka shivered, yet made no attempts to cover herself with blankets. 

She closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep, and to wake up in the Student Council’s room.. She thought about the countless times she would wake up to get playfully scolded by Kirari for falling asleep on her chair again. A light giggle escaped her lips as the memory played. She wished to savor that memory, forever..

After the thought, all beautiful, messed up, memories of her and Kirari danced around in her mind as she stared blankly at the ceiling.. There were no tears, no cries. No screams. Just silence. Complete silence.. Yet she could feel herself breaking down in a way that words cannot describe..

Maybe soon, the girl would be able to realize that sadness and sorrow are just as important and love and happiness. 

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo hewwo! i hope you all are enjoying this story so far <3 chapter 2 will be out very soon! (hopefully ówò;) i’d write a better authors note but i have no idea what to write so rip me.   
> -  
> kudos & comments are very much appreciated!°•*(´꒳`)*•°


End file.
